ctttfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker
Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker is a puzzle/platforming game for the Wii U. It is based on the Captain Toad levels featured within Super Mario 3D World. It was released on November 13, 2014 in Japan and December 5, 2014 in North America, while it is planned to be released on January 2, 2015 in Europe, January 3, 2015 in Australia, and January 9, 2015 in Italy. Gameplay The game is puzzle oriented. Captain Toad has to look for Power Stars in levels, similar to the core Mario games, but the issue is that Captain Toad can't jump. He needs to find other ways to navigate the courses, bringing in puzzle elements. There are many things such as ladders around the box-shaped courses. Save for jumping, controls and the game's appearance is very similar to that of Super Mario 3D World. However, there is no world map. The levels are accessed through a storybook, where the player uses the GamePad's analog stick to navigate. The A'' button is used to select levels, but touching the GamePad screen is only good for turning the pages. Each of the game's levels has three Super Gems, which serve the exact same purpose as Green Stars in ''Super Mario 3D World. Each level also has a task that varies based on the level. There is also no time limit. Only the time taken to complete the level is recorded, as well as the number of coins. Levels are divided into episodes, and episodes are divided into chapters. Story Captain Toad and Toadette are out searching for Power Stars one day. As they celebrate over the finding of one such Power Star, they notice black feathers falling from the sky. Suddenly, a giant talon appears and grabs the Star, revealing to be Wingo, a giant bird described as a "lover of all things shiny". Wingo snatches the Power Star as well as Toadette, who was holding on to it, and flies away. With Captain Toad all by himself, he decides to follow the gigantic bird to save the Power Star and Toadette. After the 17th level, Blizzard on the Star Express, Wingo appears again and snatches another Power Star, carrying Captain Toad with her to a series of dark towers covered in thunderclouds. Captain Toad bravely makes his way up the tower while battling the wind, and eventually defeats Wingo at the top of the tower by throwing Giant Turnips at her, rescuing the Power Star and Toadette. Eventually, the credits roll, with Captain Toad and Toadette back in the Mushroom Kingdom. The "The End" sign then appears, with a familiar foe's cry being heard after.... Book 2 has a near identical opening, but in an effort to protect Toadette, Captain Toad ends up getting caught by Wingo, leaving Toadette to save him. In the 18th level, Battle Tower Blitz, Toadette manages to find Captain Toad. However, Wingo appears again, blowing Captain Toad off the tower as he takes the Power Star and Toadette, leaving Captain Toad to fall into a dark cave. Characters Playable *Captain Toad *Toadette NPCs *Toad Brigade **Blue Toad **Yellow Toad **Green Toad Bosses *Wingo Levels Episode 1 The Secret is in the Stars *1: Plucky Pass Beginnings *2: Walleye Tumble Temple *3: Touchstone Trouble *4: Mushroom Mesa The Chase to Pyropuff Peak *5: Double Cherry Palace *6: Shy Guy Heights *7: Spinwheel Library *8: Mine Cart Tunnel Throwdown *9: Spinwheel Bullet Bill Base *10: The King of Pyropuff Peak Gallery Logo EN - Captain Toad Treasure Tracker.png|The game's final logo. (note: make transparent) Captain Toad Treasure Tracker US box final.jpg|The boxart. Img-adventures-captain-toad.png|Captain Toad. Toadette_CaptainToadTreasureTracker.png|Toadette. Category:Games